Accidents can lead to love
by thefifthhorsemen
Summary: Gray has a series of accidents in the guild involving a certain blond. It's my first fairy tail fanfic and I didn't really have an idea of what I was going for so pleas read and review to let me know how I did.


It was a normal day in the city of Magnolia as far as looks went. The shops were busy, the market bustling and above all of them sat the wizard guild of Fairy Tail. On the outside all was calm but on the inside it was a completely different story. Cana was drinking her weight in booze, Elfman was lecturing Jet and Troi about being a man and of course Natsu and Gray were butting heads again.

"Why can't there ever be just a normal day in this place?" a blonde haired girl sitting at the bar sipping her drink asked.

"It is a normal day Lucy otherwise this wouldn't be Fairy Tail" a silver hairs girl behind the bar said with smile.

"That's true I guess you're right this is an normal occurrence here after all" Lucy said smiling back.

Before she could receive a reply she was knocked off her seat and sent falling to the ground. Lucy was stuck under the ice mage who had been sent flying by one of Natsus' punches.

"Lucky shot flame brain" Gray said as he went to get up.

As he placed his hand down to push off the ground he found something soft and squishy instead of the hard floor. He looked down to see what this strange thing was and turned a bright shade of red when he saw that his hand was cupping Lucy's left butt check. As fast as the ice mage could he got up and offered both his apologize and helping hand to Lucy hoping she wouldn't kill him and to help her up and hopefully make amends. Lucy rolled over with a red tint on her face as she looked at the out stretched hand, she took it and Gray helped her to her feet.

"I'm really sorry Lucy I didn't mean to grope you like that" Gray said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh so you did mean to grope her?" Mirijane asked from behind the bar.

"No" Gray said putting up his hand in front of him "you're not helping" he said turning to Mirijane.

"It's fine Gray I know what you mean" Lucy said "just try and be more careful next time."

Before Gray could answer he received a hard kick to the back of his head that sent him forward.

"Ha, that's what you get for letting your guard down": Natsu said triumphantly.

"Natsu what the hell?" Gray asked starting to get up again.

"Hay that's my line" Natsu said.

Gray looked at him confused before Natsu pointed toward the floor. Raising an eyebrow Gray turned his head to see what Natsu was pointing at only to have his eyes widen when he saw his hand on Lucy's body once again but instead of it being her backside this time his hand was cupping Lucy's right breast.

'This cannot get any worse' Gray thought to himself.

Sadly he was wrong as Elfman came over and started spouting off about how much of a man Gray was. Full of embarrassment Gray picked himself and Lucy up off the floor. Lucy's face was as red as Gray has ever seen it but he didn't know if it was because she was embarrassed or angry He decided to go with the ladder and started begging for her forgiveness.

"Please Lucy it wasn't my fault I swear it was another accident" Gray said folding his hands together.

Lucy just stared at him until he stopped talking.

"Are you done?" Lucy asked with a bit of a shaky voice.

"Yeah I guess" Gray replied putting his hands back down at his side and looking at the floor.

"Good" Lucy said with a sigh "now sense you have inappropriately toughed me twice I have no choose but to even the score" she finished with a bit of a devilish voice.

Everyone in the area looked at her with a puzzled look on their faces. Lucy ignored the stares as she moved slowly toward Gray. She came to a stop about a foot away from the ice mage.

"Gray, look at me" she demanded.

Gray had no choose but to comply, he turned his head to meet the celestial mages eyes. He couldn't help but think to himself that he would have no regrets now if he were to die if the last image he saw was Lucy's beautiful brown eyes. As he stood there with his eyes closed waiting for his fate to be decided all he could think of was the blonde haired, brown eyed girl of his dreams standing before him smiling. Then he felt a soft hand be placed on his check and what happen next surprised the whole guild. Lucy moved in and planted a kiss right on Gray's lips, causing his eyes to shoot open and then closed again as he uncontrollably wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her deeper into the kiss that the two were now sharing. The kiss went on for what felt like forever to Gray and when it was over and Lucy pulled away he felt a bit empty and colder then he normally did. Gray didn't want to let go of the girl he felt so deeply for but she moved her way out of his arms and walked out of the guild to head home.


End file.
